


Danse du Cygne

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancing, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm fed up now, Jive, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Oskar est prêt à tout pour montrer son amour à l'égare de Rasmus, quitte à s'afficher en public dans une grande chorégraphie pour fédérer tout le monde autour de la danse.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 4





	Danse du Cygne

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis fatigué. Genre vraiment, j'ai pris toute mon après-midi pour écrire ça, et j'en suis vraiment, genre, VRAIMENT pas fier. Et c'est sensé signé mon grand retour ?? Au secours...
> 
> Also, for non-french speaker, I just said that I'm fed up right now about this song, this fiction... But I truely hope that you would like it :') Anyway, I hope you'll have a great moment while reading this fiction :p
> 
> Song : Everybody Talks - Neon Trees

Oskar se trouvait dans l’amphithéâtre de son école. Ses pensées divaguaient à la vue de la scène qui peinait à s’illuminer avec sa lumière aveuglante. Dans sa tête, il se jouait un drôle de spectacle de danse, dans laquelle ses camarades s’entrainaient sur des barres. La danse, elle gardait une place importante dans son cœur. Sans elle, il n’aurait sans doute jamais réussi à surmonter les différentes épreuves que la vie lui imposait. Et c’était pour rendre hommage à sa passion qu’il s’était inscrit à une école de danse professionnel, loin de sa terre natale, loin de Varsovie, proche de la grande dame émeraude au flambeau dorée.

Elle l’avait nargué à son arrivée à New-York, elle et son unique grandeur. Petit à petit, il s’habituait à la démesure de la ville, à sa petite chambre où le sommeil ne lui venait pas, due aux étranges bruits de grincement de son colocataire Tim. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sa situation, pas maintenant, à ce moment où il risquait de perdre sa passion par manque de patience. Peu de personnes affluaient les sièges de l’amphithéâtre pour admirer un spectacle de danse. Le temps, les n’en possédait plus pour ce genre de chose. L’art se retrouvait négliger dans ces terres où on rêvait à l’américain. À la place, on se contentait de financer les sports, les cheerleaders pour que les messieurs puissent se rincer l’œil, et pour que les dames complexent sur leurs forment trop ronde.

Or, il n’en voulait pas à l’États de véhiculer ce genre de morale dans la caboche des ados, trop bête pour se forger une propre personnalité. Non, à la place, il en voulait à ses différents professeurs de ne pas agir pour améliorer la situation, déjà vaincu par le système. Il en voulait à son grand ami Rasmus d’avoir abandonné la danse, prétextant que la passion s’absentait à cause des différents cours. Il les haïssait tous pour cet abandon de la danse, comme si leurs pieds portaient un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour s’y affranchir à l’aide des portées farfelues du foxtrot, des pas gracieux des valses, ou encore avec la vitesse effrénée de la polka – une danse sur laquelle il avait fait ses premiers pas.

Le polonais avait vu durant cette semaine ses camarades déserter l’amphithéâtre pour remplir stades de rugby. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer sa bataille pour préserver sa passion, pour que l’art de la danse soit enfin reconnu. Qu’il puisse remplir seul les sièges de l’immense pièce. Mais un général avait besoin de soldats à mener. Et il se retrouvait avec un effectif des plus réduits. Il lâcha un soupir, passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, frustré et impuissant face à la tournure des évènements. D’habitude, il serait là, sur cette même scène, seuls avec Rasmus à entrainer leurs pas et portées pour une future danse sur une musique aux trompettes jazzy, aux violons classiquement émouvants, aux paroles rappées ; le tout dépendants de l’humeur du jeune danois.

Mais aujourd’hui, Oskar se trouvait seul, face à la tristesse d’une scène vide, sans ambiance, sans professeurs ni élèves : rien. Ses yeux clairs regardaient ses pieds. Eux qui ne s’arrêtaient jamais de bouger, les voilà bien inanimés. Soudain, un bruit de porte claqué retint son attention. Pouvait-il encore espérer ? L’apprenti danseur tourna sa tête, et tomba face-à-face au visage singulier de Marcin. Sa blondeur illuminait sa journée. Lui qui croyait qu’il finirait seul, il fallait croire qu’il n’était plus le seul à céder au système américain pro-sportif. Le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire, faisant preuve de compassion, comprenant complètement l’autre polonais. Il descendit les marches. Arrivant à la hauteur d’Oskar, il s’assit à côté de lui et admira à son tour la pièce vide.

« C’est la fin, pas vrai ? osa le noiraud après quelques minutes de silence. »

Marcin planta son regard azur sur ceux glacial du plus jeune. Une drôle de moue se dessina sur son visage, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il agita sa tête, se dressa, posant ses mains sur ces hanches.

« Moi qui croyais que t’étais le plus persévérant, j’crois bien que j’me suis trompé. »

À cela, tout ce que Oskar pouvait faire était de baisser la tête, honteux. Honteux de ne pas galvaniser ses troupes pour mener cette guerre à de meilleurs fins. Il avait concentré ces derniers efforts à sauvegarder ses camarades auprès de lui que sa passion commençait à son tour à le dégouter. L’envie, il l’oubliait au fil du temps, au fil des hommes perdus, au fil des entrainements séchés due à un temps passé à élaborer des stratégies pour fédérer du monde autour de sa passion. Marcin poussa un soupir, avant de se rasseoir violement sur son siège. Il croisa ses jambes, posa son bras contre l’accoudoir, et se mit à frotter sa barbe à la manière d’un philosophe. Son regard dans le vide, ses traits adoucis, il cherchait une solution à leur problème. Une carte à jouer pour gagner la curiosité de tous.

Oskar, sur le point de céder aux larmes, le regard baissé, admirait ses pieds. Il commença à les bouger tranquillement, son talon cognant contre le sol à la manière d’un marteau-piqueur. Une musique commençait à se jouer. Une musique sur laquelle Rasmus et lui avait beaucoup dansé. La cadence de ses pieds contre le sol s’accéléra, et une idée surgit de sa tête. Elle paressait désespérée, mais il serait prêt à tenter cet ultimatum pour reconquérir le cœur des anciens danseurs, voire même intéresser des non-initiés à cette pratique qui le berçait depuis sa tendre enfance. Pourquoi pas aussi servir à renouer avec Rasmus. Car, de tous les élèves, seul lui comptait dans son cœur. Son frère de patrie le jugeait du regard, un sourcil levé, surpris par la vitesse des pieds du noiraud contre le sol.

« Qu-Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? bégaya le blond. »

Pour toute réponse, Oskar se leva de son siège, plus énergique que jamais. Il sautillait sur place, sortit son téléphone de sa poche, défila dans sa playlist _Spotify_ afin de trouver la musique que sa tête lui jouait depuis quelques secondes. Il tapota sur le titre en question, et d’un coup, la voix du chanteur résonna dans toutes la pièce. Il tendit sa main à son partenaire, et déclara vivement, les étoiles dans les yeux :

« J’ai une idée incroyable ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu m’accordes cette danse. »

Bien que surpris par cette demande singulière – deux garçons qui dansaient ensemble, voilà de quoi bien chambouler les mœurs, même s’il savait que c’était une habitude qu’il avait prise avec Rasmus – il accepta sa demande en prenant sa main, épris par sa soudaine folie. Il ressentait bien son énergie au travers de sa main qui tremblait d’excitation et d’impatience. Le voilà à nouveau motivé, déterminé plus que jamais à raviver la flamme des danseurs éperdus dans cette masse sportive.

Ils allaient la gagner, cette guerre…

Quelques mois passèrent, le printemps revenait réchauffer le cœur de la capitale et ses habitants, comme à son habitude. La neige fondait au soleil, tandis que quelques nuages persistaient face au vent dans le ciel. Mais Oskar ne pouvait plus rester là, à glander en adirant l’extérieur. Tout se passait ici et maintenant ; son avenir se déciderait suite à ses actes. Et ces actes-là, jamais ils ne pourraient les assumer durant toutes sa scolarité. Les regards le fusilleraient, lui rappelant ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Or, il n’avait pas peur du ridicule. Sa passion passait avant tout. Et s’il désirait continuer à animer la flamme qui brûlait en lui, il fallait la ranimer chez les autres.

Les discussions occupaient tout l’espace sonore de la pièce. Un petit chemin séparait deux espaces bien distincts où des tables et chaises occupaient l’espace. Le rouge épuré des sièges et le blanc immaculé des tables rappelaient les vieux diners des années cinquante, ce qui amusait beaucoup le polonais. Après tout, le décor s’accordait parfaitement avec ce qu’il s’apprêtait à exécuter. Il regardait l’horloge en face de lui : bientôt midi. Il commença à jouer avec ses pieds, le stress gagnant peu à peu le contrôle de ses pieds. Le moment approchait à grand pas, son destin se scellait au même rythme que les aiguilles tournaient. Et soudain, les coups de midi arrivèrent…

Maintenant.

Les haut-parleurs de l’établissement émettaient bruits anormalement forts. Les oreilles les plus attentives remarquèrent qu’une musique se jouait. Peu à peu, les discussions cessèrent, s’attardant sur ce drôle de son. À peine les basses se jouèrent qu’une voix vint s’ajouter à l’instrumental.

**_Hey baby won't you look my way_** ** _  
I can be your new addiction_**

Cette voix, Rasmus saurait la reconnaître entre mille. Trop occupé à jouer avec sa Nintendo 3DS, il détacha son nez de sa console pour apercevoir, contre un rempart, non-loin de lui, Oskar. Un drôle d’attirail décorait son profile pour conclure contre sa bouche avec une petite mousse. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à quel point sa chemisette noire lui allait à merveille, à quel point aucune mèche rebelle vint déranger sa chevelure, à quel point son habillement dessinait parfaitement son corps svelte. Mais surtout, une chose retint son attention : ses pieds bougeaient étrangement, comme s’il s’apprêtait à danser, mais qu’il se retenait, comme si _quelqu’un_ lui manquait pour qu’il puisse se défouler…

**_Hey baby what you gotta say?_** ** _  
All you're giving me is fiction_**

Et ce quelqu’un, il semblerait qu’il l’ait trouvé en cette voix que le danois ne reconnaissait pas. Mais il finit par voir un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, à la tête brune, à la peau laiteuse, en train de descendre les escaliers. Aussi svelte que pourrait l’être Oskar, ses yeux paressaient fatiguer, un air de je-m’en-foutisme se lisant sur ses yeux fatigués. Mais l’énergie que transmettait ses pieds trahissaient son visage. Lui aussi, bien habillé, chemise blanche caché derrière un veston brun, il approchait la personne que ses pas cherchaient. Le polonais, à son tour, s’approchait lentement, tout en chantant à son tour.

**_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_**

Un question-réponse s’opérait entre eux, et Rasmus, dans tout ça, se sentait jaloux. C’était leur chanson qu’ils pratiquaient lors de leurs entraînements privés. Ça lui manquait, la danse, les entrainements, les spectacles, son binôme avec Oskar. Mais les cours de danse lui prenaient du temps durant lequel il pourrait se consacrer à ses cours et ses jeux-vidéos. C’était ce qu’il prétextait quand on lui demandait – ou plutôt quand Oskar lui demandait – pourquoi il avait arrêté la danse. Mais cette alchimie entre eux deux, il regrettait sa perte. Et quand, devant ses yeux, le tandem se retrouvait l’un devant l’autre, il eut une réminiscence durant laquelle il se vit, avec le brun, une main empoignant l’autre, l’autre se reposant sur le torse de son duo, en train de lentement exécuter leurs pas sur la musique « Everybody Talks » du groupe _Neon Trees_.

**_I found out that everybody talks_** ** _  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_**

Finalement, leurs corps se touchaient. Leurs mains se lièrent, pareillement à leurs pas. Une synchronisation réglait leurs tempos. Leurs pieds, bien qu’encore lents, commencèrent à sautiller, rebondissant une fois sur deux sur le talon et la pointe, tandis que les bras du polonais entouraient le buste de son acolyte. Leurs regards se verrouillèrent dans celui opposé, un sourire apparaissant sur leurs visages. Cette connexion entre eux, Rasmus l’enviait et la jalousait. De souvenirs, Tim détestait la danse. Alors pourquoi son ancien binôme privilégiait le châtain à lui ? Qu’avait-il de plus que lui ? Ces questions taraudaient son esprit, mais le flux de pensée s’interrompit dès lors qu’une ombre lui cacha la lumière. Main tendu, Martin Larsson, camarade de longue date et danseur quasiment professionnel, lui sourit, comme pour l’inviter à défier ces amateurs. Le brun lui sourit en retour, et accepta l’invitation.

**_It started with a whisper_** ** _  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_**

Leur coordination frôlait à la perfection. Leurs pas suivaient le rythme effréné de la musique. Le refrain explosait avec sa guitare et la voix d’Oskar qui vibrait autant qu’elle pouvait. Cette fois-ci, toute leur énergie se déployait. La semelle de leurs chaussures ne touchait jamais le sol. Il rebondissait sans cesse, les bras des binômes se joignant uniquement par leurs mains. Oskar remarqua qu’un binôme s’était ajouté à leur spectacle, ce qui le ravît davantage lorsqu’il démarqua derrière le corps du blond celui de Rasmus. Le moment de l’impressionner et de mettre en place son plan. Il osa se stopper l’instant d’une demi-seconde, le temps d’attraper le corps bondissant de Tim par ses genoux. Ce dernier accrochant ses mains sur les épaules de son tandem, il se courba en arrière rapidement, avant de se remettre droit, le poids qui le soutenait l’abandonnant pour se focaliser sur son torse. Sa jambe vint entourer ceux du polonais, celle-ci légèrement surélevée. Ils firent une petite pause dans leur danse, avant de tourner leur tête frénétiquement entre leurs yeux et leur public, lançant un regard de braise à la foule qui attardait leur attention sur le show qui leur était proposé, mais surtout à leur rival qui imitait leurs gestes à la manière d’un miroir.

**_I could hear the chit chat_**

**_Take me to your love shack_ **

**_Mama’s always gotta back track_ **

**_When everybody talks back_ **

Tim se joignit à son binôme pour la suite de ce refrain, tout en se concentrant sur ses pieds. Un enchainement de pas chassé, ils rejoignent avant d’à nouveau figurer avec leurs plus belles portées qui défiait la gravité. Le spectacle semblait plaire, puisque des applaudissements se firent entendre entre les murs. Professeurs et élèves admiraient la souplesse dont faisait preuve les danseurs. Les, puisque, hormis les quatre dont la chorégraphie se centrait sur eux, plusieurs anciens élèves s’ajoutaient discrètement, comme pour ajouter plus d’extraordinaire à l’entreprise des deux chanteurs improvisés. Oskar distinguait même dans cette myriade de personne quelques nouvelles têtes. La deuxième partie de son plan marchait parfaitement. Maintenant, si la danse attirait les autres, c’était bien – il ne se l’avouerait pas, mais c’était inespéré – mais s’il voulait que ces personnes jurent fidélité à ce cours, il fallait les montrer l’aspect plus professionnel de sa passion. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de quelqu’un. Et ce quelqu’un avait déjà un partenaire…

**_Hey honey, you could be my drug_**

**_I could be your new prescription_ **

Cette fois-ci, il s’adressait directement à Rasmus, abandonnant les bras de Tim pour se consacrer uniquement au danois. Ce dernier, à la vue du polonais, arrêta de bouger l’espace d’un instant – une demi-seconde – avant de se remettre à sautiller, en suivant toujours la cadence des paroles du chanteur. Il s’approcha dangereusement du noiraud, tandis qu’on lui balança un micro à oreillette qu’il rattrapa de justesse. Le danseur stoppa ses pas, jeta un regard vers la provenance de ce présent jeté, et remarqua non-loin de lui le sourire adorable, également espiègle, de son colocataire, Luka, qui jumelait avec un autre de ses amis, Mihael. Ils avaient l’air de bien s’amuser, ensemble. Pourtant, loin d’avoir autant d’expérience que lui dans ce milieu, ils arrivaient à se débrouiller plutôt bien. Peut-être était-ce leur synergie qui comblait le manque de pratique ? Dans ce cas-là, à quoi cela ressemblerait si deux danseurs dont la connexion, presque fusionnelle, s’actaient dans leurs pas et leur relation ? Le plus petit, curieux, mais à la fois déterminée, s’arma de son micro à oreillette et s’avança, tout en harmonisant ses pas avec la voix d’Oskar.

**_Too much could be an overdose_** ** _  
All this trash talk make me itchin'_**

Au tour de Rasmus de prendre la parole. Les deux s’admirent, se jugent, se toisent du regard, estimant dans leur tête s’ils n’avaient rien perdus de leur ancienne alchimie qui les rendait si iconique auprès de leurs paires. Leurs continuaient à se mouvoir rapidement, talon et pointe alterné, toujours sur le rythme des basses. Tout se passait si vite, mais tout se calculait si lentement. La mesure, le tempo, la justesse, leur corps, la voix, tout se millimétraient à la précision. Telle des jumeaux, ils se connectaient avec les pas de l’autre. Prévoyait à la seconde le mouvement de l’autre pour s’accorder sur une même longueur d’onde, mais toujours avec cette frayeur du premier pas qui gâcherait toute leur préparation. Une tension s’installa entre eux ; il ne se touchait pas. Quand l’un osa à avancer son torse, l’autre se courba en arrière, et inversement, pareillement à leurs pieds, l’un avançant et l’autre reculant en réponse. Leurs bras, quant à eux, imitaient le bas de leur corps.

**_Oh my my  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much_**

Ce petit jeu continua durant le début du couplet cantonné par le polonais. Rasmus le joignit éventuellement au chant. Puis, alors qu’ils se trouvaient au milieu de leur scène de fortune, les regards de la foule absorbés par leur prestance, le noiraud osa empoigner le bras de son nouveau binôme, interrompant son mouvement. En pause, il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître le contact froid, et pourtant si chaleureux, de la peau du nordique, qu’une vague de chaleur monta en même temps que son sang ne fit qu’un tour. C’était comme s’il venait de lire le plus petit comme il lirait un livre ouvert. Comme si, ce simple contact, avait permis à ce tandem de connaître un renouveau. Comme le printemps qui s’accompagnait de sa floraison, tel le soleil qui illuminait ses fleurs fanées après une hibernation, ils avaient beau se quitter pour diverses raisons, un simple contact suffirait pour assister à la renaissance de leur iconique alchimie.

Durant le refrain, leur voix se concordait parfaitement, tout comme leurs pas. Leurs portées apportaient également une fraicheur à la chorégraphie. Quelque chose d’unique, que seuls eux maitrisaient. Si avec Tim, Oskar défiait la gravité, avec Rasmus, ils la transcendaient. Ils avaient la grâce d’un cygne prenant son envol. Ils ne faisaient qu’un. Leurs corps se confondaient, se retrouvaient, se portaient, le tout dans une finesse irréprochable. L’un guidait, l’autre suivait, sans qu’on sache qui jouait le rôle de meneur, ou s’ils se les interchangeaient. Dans tous les cas, leur performance valait les applaudissements de leur public. Car, même si la compagnie des autres danseurs rajoutait une touche de grandiose à leur besogne, sans Oskar, sans Rasmus, tout cela n’aurait qu’une grandeur factice, sans réel. Du show pour du show, non pour la passion.

Et cette passion, elle les galvanisait, les rendait fou.

**_Never thought I'd live_** ** _  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way_**

Cette chanson dont les paroles et les notes leurs paressaient innées à leur cerveau, elle symbolisait beaucoup pour leur relation. Le danois se souvenait parfaitement de leur premier duo, leurs premiers entraînements ; tout se basait sur ce chant au rythme endiablé. Un rythme dont le labeur leur avait joué plusieurs fois des tours, mais dont leurs pas avaient finalement apprivoisé les basses. Le sol vibrait à cause du son mêlé à leurs pas vifs, et bien que la chute eût paru comme un accident aux yeux d’Oskar, elle lui paressait beaucoup plus intentionnel lorsque, transpirant, rigolant comme rigolerait un enfant, embarquant son camarade dans son rire contagieux, il se stoppa de rire, ses yeux bloqués sur le visage de celui qui se trouvait en-dessous de lui. L’autre, s’arrêta également, affichant un sourire mièvre qui fit fondre le cœur du plus petit. Finalement, Rasmus osa rapprocher ses lèvres à ceux du noiraud, pour finalement les coller. Et même dans le romantisme, dans ce genre d’instant où le bas de leur corps ne bougeait plus, ils dansaient. Pas littéralement certes, mais leur corps réclamait l’autre, rien que leur langue, lorsque la douceur fut remplacée par le torride, exécutait un tango énergétique. Leur torse se cherchait dans une valse au rythme lent, contrastant avec leur bassin qui, au contraire, se mouvait sur un jive allant à une grande vitesse.

**_Hey sugar show me all your love_** ** _  
All you're giving me is friction_**

Mais si la musique symbolisait quelque chose dans leur relation, elle servait de patron à leur vie collégiale. Si bien que les rumeurs courraient aussi vite qu’ils ne l’auraient espéré. Et ce genre de ragot, les adolescents en raffolaient. Ils pouvaient pester en toute impunité sans risquer la moindre désapprobation de la part de ses camarades. Un bouc-émissaire facile, car ils osaient bouleverser les coutumes préconçus. Et si New-York, ville où l’extravagance devenait normale, là où les vocables les plus rocambolesques restaient dans un registre familier pour ses habitants, s’adjectivait souvent avec « liberté », alors leur école régressait au rang d’école perdu au fin fond du sud du Texas, là où les mœurs étaient difficilement changeables. Mais les deux jeunes hommes s’en foutait, il s’aimait et l’avis des autres leur importunait peu.

Le refrain, qu’ils chantaient en cœur, tout en se concentrant sur leurs divers pas et portées, résumaient bien la chute de la danse et des arts dans le milieu de l’éducation. Les rumeurs, si innocentes au départ, s’étaient transformé. Elles avaient évolué dans un certain sens pour discréditer le sérieux des cours de danse. Comme quoi les scènes ne servaient que d’endroit où le sexe pouvait se libérer sous des angles plus sensuels, plus violent. Maintenant, cela faisait rire Oskar, à croire que tout le monde prenait _50 Nuances de Grey_ comme un documentaire et non comme une fiction. Une ode au BDSM, voilà le titre que leur avait été accordé leur fidèle scène où ils s’entrainaient sans relâche pour livrer une chorégraphie des plus spectaculaire. Ridicule, et pourtant, tout le monde y avait cru, ce qui entacha plus la réputation de la danse. Au point où Oskar dut exécuter son plan pour rassembler le plus de monde autour de lui dans ce qu’il faisait maintenant avec Rasmus. C’était ce qu’il lui avait fait perdre ses camarades. Desservis par sa bêtise, ils se retrouvèrent pousser par le noiraud et le système à abandonner leur rêve – sous prétexte que la danse se résumait à la sensualité et à quelque chose connoté féminin, voire gay.

Oskar avait failli perdu ce qu’il considérait désormais comme son âme sœur.

**** **_Everybody talks, everybody talks (It started with a whisper)_ ** ****_  
Everybody talks, everybody talks (_ **_And that was when I kissed her)_ ** ****_  
Everybody talks, everybody talks back_

La fin de la musique approchait bientôt. Le moment de mettre toute leur énergie arrivait. D’un simple regard, ils se comprirent, et commencèrent à enchainer portée sur portée, s’accordant quelques pas de repos. Oskar sentait la fatigue arriver peu à peu, mais il devait encore supporter ces quelques dernières secondes pour faire bonne impression, montrer le professionnel et moins le côté ludique. Une mission qu’il entreprenait merveilleusement bien avec Rasmus, qui semblait moins fatigué que son homologue. Et pour cause : il avait toujours été le plus énergique des deux. C’était lui qui lui avait redonné son côté hyperactif, lui qui lui enseignait comment ne pas se fatiguer trop rapidement. Comment conserver un peu d’énergie en apportant quelques précisions dans ses pas. Mais un autre facteur rentrait : celui du chant. Oskar ne performait que en tant que danseur, et non chanteur, ce qui épuisait beaucoup de son souffle. Il enviait de plus en plus les performeuses de renom comme _Taylor Swift_ ou encore _Rihanna_ , qui savait se rendre polyvalent pour que leur show puisse continuer pour le mieux. Mais l’heure n’était pas à la réflexion : il se devait de se concentrer sur clou du spectacle.

**** **_Everybody talks, everybody talks back_ **

Entre deux pas, Oskar et Rasmus s’interrompirent. Ils se décalèrent du chemin de l’autre, avant de foncer vers le muret, de sauter sur le rebord pour pirouetter, formant ainsi, l’espace d’un instant, un arc de cercle avec leur corps. Ils réattérirent sur leurs deux pieds, feignirent de tomber en arrière, et finirent par se rattraper en s’empoignant leurs deux mains. Entrecroisés par leurs bras, ils se relevèrent complètement, se regardant l’espace d’une seconde, avant qu’Oskar s’osa à un petit, minuscule, à peine perceptible, baiser, laissant le danois confus alors qu’il regarda son public. Tout le monde s’arrêta de danser, comme médusé par la fin de la musique. Et dans un final, une ovation éclata parmi la foule d’applaudissement.

Le polonais sourit bêtement, fier de ce qu’il avait entrepris, mais également exténué de son labeur. Mais une récompense l’attendait et le surprit lorsqu’il fût forcé de se retourner, admirant ainsi la petite moue, mi-boudeuse, mi-euphorique de son compagnon de danse. Ce dernier le prit par le col de sa chemise, avant de l’embrasser fougueusement, toujours sous l’ovation des spectateurs conquis. Le plus grand ferma les yeux de fatigue, certes, mais aussi pour profiter de ces douces lèvres au goût légèrement caramélisé. Finalement, alors que les ovations se firent plus lointain, un murmure amusé retint son attention.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un jive, tâche de me prévenir avant, d’accord ? »

Et Oskar sourit à cette remarque, opinant du chef sans trop réfléchir avant de sombrer dans la fatigue.

Il avait droit à un repos bien mérité, dans les bras de son amant.


End file.
